Shojo Life
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Mira has always been one with many great ideas but nobody imagined this! (Pairings included: NaLu, LyonxGray, JeRza, GrayxJuviaxLyon and more) (I can't seem to find a better title for the story so sorry if it sucks) rated T for violence in future chapters, oh yeah, and Shonen ai
1. Prologue - A Good Idea

**There once was a girl who one day asked herself "What would Natsu's Sjojo version be like" and from then it went on and soon another story idea was blooming. Then she spend a lot of time writing the entire thing and sending chapters to her friend for her to edit and correct. One day it was finally done and now all she had to do was wait for a time to publish the thing. Now the time has come. **

**It's Christmas break and as a presant to all of you who are going to read this and are FT fans I'll say it now. I'm going to publish one chapter per day during my Christmas break which has just started today. **

**I'll just tell you this once. Have fun reading. Oh yeah and for the record. There WILL be another chapter today since this is just the prologue.**

* * *

><p>Mirajane was standing in the Fairy Tail guildhall watching the guild having the usual kind of fun. Natsu and Gray had their usual fight and the others got dragged into the mess. Well, everyone was in the mess except Lucy and Levy.<p>

Mira looked to those two. They seemed to be concentrated on reading something and she decided to speak to them for a short.

"Hey girls," she said smiling her usual smile.

Lucy and Levy both looked up.

"Oh hey Mira," Lucy said. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you were reading is all," Mira said.

"This is a new thing Lucy came across in the bookstore today," Levy said. "It's a new genre of books called Shojo. It is very strange actually."

"What's it about?" Mira asked interested.

"It is a romantic story of some sort. It usually happens in High School," Lucy explained. "It's with teenagers as main characters and there is usually a lot of drama in it. But the male main character and the female main characters always gets each other in the end."

"That sounds interesting," Mira said smiling. Then she went back to her work.

As she watched the boys – and Erza – fight, she couldn't help but think how different they would all be if they got into a shojo universe. But now what if they actually got into such a thing? What would it end up with?

Mira remembered Lucy's words. The male main character always gets the female main character. The male front figure in the guild would clearly be Natsu. But who would his girl be? Yeah that's right, Lucy.

Mira noticed Juvia standing close to the fight watching Gray's every move. It was more than obvious that she had a crush on Fairy Tail's ice-mage but it was also obvious that Lyon had a crush on her. This mix could get ugly in so many ways.

Then there was Erza standing out from the boys. Mira knew that she and Jellal had had a past of their own. She also knew that both still had feelings for the other one.

Then there was Levy. She and Gajeel also had something but couldn't seem to admit it.

And then she remembered Loke. He also had a thing for Lucy before he became her spirit; roomers had it that he still had a thing for her now.

This could be another shojo story and Mira intended to write this thing on her own. But when would she get the time? Oh yeah! After work in the night would be a good time and whenever she got another spare moment.

* * *

><p>Mira smiled as she sat down by her table that night. She grabbed a paper and placed a pen on it while wondering what to write. No first, what should she even call the story? She started off writing the first thing that came to mind<p>

'Shojo Life'

Now what? Mira wondered for a while until she put the pen to the paper once again and the words started flowing.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fairy Academy

It was a cold day in January. Lucy was nearing her final year at Fairy Academy. She was currently watching as Freed – their teacher in lost languages – wrote something on the board.

"This is what we will work with until Spring break," he said as he finished.

"Do we have to?" Gray said. He sat two seats away from Lucy – to her right. Lucy herself had a seat by the window.

"Yes Gray," Freed answered. "Questions?" he then asked.

Levy – Lucy's roommate – raised her hand. "Sensei, I already know all there is to know about it. I read all of it last year" Levy said. For some reason in this subject Levy was always ahead of the rest of the class.

"Of course, Levy," Freed said. "I will find something else you can do"

"Or we could skip the subject," Natsu said smiling. He was the one sitting between Lucy and Gray. He was a nice guy but a bit loud and he usually overreacted but he was a good friend.

"Would be nice," Gray and the guy next to him – Lyon – mumbled.

"Are you boys sure you don't have a thing for each other?" Freed asked. Lucy smiled knowing that something like that would be said sooner or later.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" all three boys yelled in union.

This caused everyone in the class to giggle.

The rest of the lesson went with Freed boring them to death only interfered by weird comments from a few around the classroom.

After this the class had a break. Loke was walking alone out smiling at all the girls he saw on his way until someone grabbed him by the shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw his twin Hibiki and his friends Eve and Ren.

"What do you guys want?" Loke asked.

"We were just wondering if you could help us," Hibiki said. "You see Loke. We are making a club, Ren, Eve and I. and we have got plenty of ideas but we can't seem to pick a name for it."

"What kind of club are we talking about here? Is it that host club of yours? I'm surprised you haven't told me sooner," Loke answered.

"Yes that one. We figured it needed a name," Hibiki said. Loke noticed that Hibiki's two friends were staying pretty much in the background. The only one speaking was Hibiki.

"What are the ideas?" Loke asked.

"The Lovebird Club, The Blossom Club, and The Pegasus Club," Hibiki said. All of the three smiled and as they did so it was almost like Loke saw sparkles.

"What about The Sparkles Club?" he suggested. "I mean you are all sparkling. The girls loves that so why not?" he asked.

Hibiki smiled. "Good idea brother," he said wrapping an arm around Loke's shoulders. "Thanks for the help. Hey guys do we agree on The Sparkles Club?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah sure," Eve said while Ren nodded making stone-face.

As the boys chatted, Natsu, Gray, Lyon and Lucy walked by.

"Urgh. I can't stand those host club freaks," Natsu said making an expression that seemed like he had just smelled something disgusting.

"You shouldn't hate so much on them. They are only human," Lucy said.

"Yeah," Gray said. "But disgusting human"

"Indeed. They are flirting with every girl they can come near. They're kinda greedy if you ask me," Lyon said.

The rest nodded as they walked back to class.

This time they had Bob who were to teach them English but usually just spoke of how cute all the boys were. It was so obvious that he was gay that Lucy was surprised her dad hadn't noticed yet but as the chairman of Fairy Academy he was also spending most of the day in the chair in his office.

Also yet again Bob had to come up with something about Natsu, Gray and Lyon being together. Though this time it was actually only Gray and Lyon.

After this class Lucy walked out on her own and suddenly found herself pinned against the wall by none other than Loke.

"Hello beautiful," he said having his face way too close to Lucy's.

"Loke, would you stop?" Lucy asked blushing. She wasn't in love with him. She only blushed because he was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"Yeah, let her go," Natsu said walking up to them. For once he was alone.

Loke got up. "Is she your woman?" he asked in a tone that clearly showed that he knew the answer was no.

"No but she is my friend and you are far from one of them," Natsu answered pushing Loke away.

Loke sighed and left the place.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said before she walked up to someone else she knew well. "Hey Erza! Wait up!" she yelled and the redhead waited for her. They went down the hallway chatting like girls use to do.

"Nice going," Lyon said as he and Gray walked up to Natsu.

"When you said you could handle it I expected you to punch him in the face! Not just push him like a girl," Gray said.

"If you are so much against my way of doing things you should've done it yourself!" Natsu yelled.

An argument started. This was nothing new either. A crowd gathered around Natsu and Gray and listened to the way too loud argument.

Erza called off the chat with Lucy and went to listen to the argument as well while Lucy decided to wait for a bit before she went in to play her part which was called separating the two. This was just another day on Fairy Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter. <strong>

**Anyways As you may have guessed by now it's actually the story Mira is writing that this is about so if you have anything to complain about go talk to Mira! Just kidding, you can talk to me. Just leave a comment right below. You're also very welcome to favorite and follow if you feel like that. **

**That's all for today**

**Love**

**Jackie**


	3. Chapter 2 - Changes

"Listen up class!" Bob yelled. "We are getting a new student in our class today. Her name is Juvia and she has moved in with Erza. And my! Isn't she a cutie!" Bob said smiling placing a fat hand on his fat cheek.

The door opened and in came a girl with blue hair wearing the girl school uniform and a little matching hat. She smiled and waved at the class and looked a lot at Gray and Lyon for some reason.

Lucy noticed as both guys blushed and turned their faces away from each other.

Unfortunately Bob got that one completely wrong. "So, you really are in love with each other?" he asked.

The boys clinched their fists under the table and Lucy was aware of their annoyance. They had never liked this matter. And the worst thing for them was that the teachers had been teasing them and Natsu with being together in a relationship since day one.

"Juvia, would you be a dear and take a seat next to Lyon?" Bob asked.

"Of course," Juvia said and walked to the empty seat next to Lyon.

In the break Juvia was hanging with the group. She got along very well with Gray and Lyon and it was obvious that they were trying to flirt with her and she obviously let them have it their way.

By the end of the day Juvia had become a natural part of the group that Natsu used to call Team Natsu. Why it had to be named after him was still a mystery to the others but they left it like that.

* * *

><p>That same night when Loke went into his room Hibiki started talking like he couldn't get things said fast enough.<p>

"Wow, wow, wow, wow! Slow down Hibiki!" Loke said holding up his hands. "Take a deep breath and relax. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

"Fine," Hibiki said sitting down on his bed. Loke sat down on the other bed. "So we are running short on costumers for our club," Hibiki began and was then cut off.

"No way I'm gonna do it Hibiki. I'm working solo!" Loke yelled standing up again.

"Loke hear me out!" Hibiki yelled also standing up and grabbing Loke's arm.

"Why would I?" Loke asked. "You want me to join your club!" Loke yelled. "Sorry, Hibiki but the answer is no"

"Don't you wanna hear what I have to offer?" Hibiki asked.

"No, if there is a prize then I'm certainly not gonna do it," Loke said.

"Please Loke you are our only hope. You will get to be the leader of The Sparkles Club or the king if that's what you prefer."

"The answer is no," Loke sighed.

"But you will get to do whatever you wish," Hibiki paused. "Please Leo don't let me down"

Loke froze. When was the last time that Hibiki had used his nickname? When they were 10 or something? That sounded about right.

"Fine. I will be in your club," he finally sighed and Hibiki smiled.

"Thanks Loke," he said.

* * *

><p>In another room on the boys' floor in room 7 to be exact an argument was going on between Natsu and Gray.<p>

"Don't lie to me!" Gray yelled at Natsu. "You were watching that Juvia girl too!"

"No I wasn't!" Natsu yelled just as angry as Gray.

"You are lying!" Gray yelled.

"If you wanna see someone lying you should take a look to your other side in school!" Natsu yelled.

"So what were you looking at when she entered the classroom?" Gray yelled. "The window?!"

Natsu blushed. "Yeah," almost the truth. He had been looking at the blonde next to the window.

"I don't believe that! How dumb do you think I am?" Gray yelled. "And how dare you blame Lyon. I know he was looking at her but only because she was sitting next to him!"

Natsu couldn't find the words to say what he thought so he just went ahead and punched Gray in the face. It was the first time he had ever actually punched someone so this was new to him but he had no other way of getting the things out.

Gray's head fell backwards and hit the wall so hard that it caused the room to shake and a moment later he was unconscious.

* * *

><p>In the room above Erza and Juvia were staying. Erza was sitting with her phone texting a guy she had met in town around two months ago. They had seen each other a couple of times since then.<p>

"Who are you texting?" Juvia asked.

"His name is Jellal," Erza answered.

"Jellal? Is he the guy you have on your background?" Juvia asked and Erza blushed.

"Well yes," she said. Then she received a text from him and smiled.

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"He is gonna start here next week," Erza said smiling.

"That's good. Well I will say goodnight Erza," Juvia said before going to bed.

"Goodnight Juvia," Erza said before going to bed as well.

**Saw what I did with the room number? Bet you did. You may have realized by now that I drag in a lot of details that may be very interesting. I hope you enjoy this so far. There is plenty of it left and I intent on publishing it all so you've just gotta xD**

**Anyway that's it for today.**

**Jackie**


	4. Chapter 3 - Sparkles Everywhere

A couple of days had passed since Juvia came to the school. Since then Erza had become the newest addition to Natsu's group because she hang a lot out with her new roommate – Juvia – who preferred to be around Gray and Lyon.

If people asked Lucy what she thought about the new girls in the group she would say something like they were nice and Erza made a great job of keeping Gray and Natsu away from each other. But it hadn't been so difficult since the night when Natsu managed to knock Gray out.

Now news was like this: Gray had to move because of what had happened. He would move to stay with Lyon. Natsu would then live alone until the new student – Jellal – should come.

Right now despite all these new additions to the group Lucy was walking down the hall alone after classes had end. She had a good feeling inside. She had finished a good class and felt like she had learned something today. She was so happy with all her friends and glad to see that despite all that had happened these past days they were all still sticking together. Lucy had no idea what she had coming in just a minute when she walked down another hallway.

Suddenly Loke grabbed hand and dragged her down a lot of halls so fast she didn't see what way they went.

"Loke?" She gasped.

"Shh," Loke whispered placing his finger on his lips showing her to be quiet. Lucy did so and followed him into a room covered in sparkles. The host club were sitting and flirting with different girls. Especially one girl caught Lucy's eye. A pink haired girl was sitting and flirting with the dark guy of the host club.

"Is this the host club?" Lucy asked looking at Loke. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked then.

"We call it The Sparkles Club," Loke said.

Lucy nodded her head. She could see why. "So why did you drag me here?" she asked.

"Because I like you Lucy," Loke said.

Lucy didn't answer to that. What was there to say? She didn't like Loke back at all.

"Now come Lucy. Have a seat," Loke said dragging her to a chair near the pink haired girl. "Stay here I will get you a cup of tea," Loke said before leaving.

Lucy then received a text from Natsu asking where she was. While he did so the pink haired girl looked over her shoulder.

"Don't you like it here?" she asked.

"I won't say I do," Lucy admitted.

"That's a shame. The boys are nice, especially Ren," the girl said.

"Who of them is Ren?" Lucy asked.

"The dark cold guy," the pink haired said. "He's my favorite, who's yours?" she continued quickly.

"I don't have one. I was just sorta kidnapped here," Lucy said.

"You're going to enjoy it here. What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Lucy," the blonde mumbled as Natsu texted her again. He was on his way on a rescue mission.

"I'm Sherry," the pink haired said. "I'm on my final year"

"I am too but how come I've never seen you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm from the B class. So are Ren and Eve who are also here. What class are you in?"

"I'm in the A class," Lucy said. That made sense. She never saw Ren and Eve either.

"Lucy I'm back," Loke said placing a cup of tea in front of her just as the doors flew open.

"Okay, you nasty flirty gays!" Natsu yelled. "Where is Lucy?!"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she smiled.

Behind Natsu were Gray, Lyon and Juvia. Erza was nowhere to be seen.

Natsu now saw Lucy and ran up to her. He pushed Loke down on the floor and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on Lucy," he said. "Let's get outta here," then he pulled her out of her chair and outside the club room. The others followed quickly.

"Bastard!" Loke yelled through the door "you can't just kidnap such a lovely lady!" he yelled.

"No you can't," Natsu agreed. "That's why we are rescuing her"

They spend some time walking down the halls just the five of them.

"I'm surprised there were so many girls in there," Lyon finally said breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Me too," Gray agreed. "You shouldn't believe they were so popular"

"Guess you're right," Natsu mumbled. "What happened Lucy?" he asked.

"Loke just grabbed my wrist and dragged me along to the stupid club" Lucy said. "I didn't go there of my own free will if that's what you think. Only desperate girls do that!" she thought of the girl from the B class – Sherry – who she had seen in there. She had seemed nice enough but Lucy would never pick her as a friend.

"Anyway" Natsu said. "We will just bring you back to your room. He can't touch you there," He said smiling.

Lucy nodded her head and let him lead her back to her room.

When Lucy came in she found her room empty and then she remembered that Levy was out with a guy from her school today. She had forgotten his name but he and Levy had been dating for a long time now. Almost half a year in fact. So Lucy sat down on her bed and started waiting for the moment when Levy would come back.

Finally it happened. The door opened and Levy's small figure stepped inside.

"Hey Lu," she said. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Lucy said. "I was just kidnapped by the host club is all."

"So Loke joined them?" Levy asked. "I never thought he would sink so low. But guess I was wrong," she smiled and dropped down on her own bed and grabbed her laptop.

"How was your day with Gajeel?" Lucy asked to change topic.

"Nice," Levy said shortly. "We went and watched a movie. We actually found a movie that suited both of us. It was historical and full of action in the same time," Levy started typing on her laptop. "But what about you Lu? Shall you be forever alone or will you get a boyfriend someday?"

Lucy sighed. It was this topic she wanted to avoid.

"I don't know Levy," she said.

"Natsu is nice isn't he?" Levy asked. "You two look so cute together," she said.

"Levy just cut it out," Lucy sighed. "Natsu is just a friend. That's all there is between us that's it"

"If you say so," Levy said getting into her homework. Lucy decided to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about not updating yesterday. I had a friend over for the night. To make up for it I'm going to publish once more today. Thanks for being patient. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4 - Ocean of Emotion

**Hello. I published another chapter today called Sparkles Everywhere. It's the previous chapter be sure to read it before you read this one please! It's for your own sake or you would miss out something.**

* * *

><p>Lyon was bored. It was yet another boring day at school and Freed was teaching them something extremely boring. He looked to his left. Gray seemed bored too but he took notes anyway. Natsu was drawing something that looked like Gray's ugly twin. Lucy was taking notes as well. She was watching Freed like the lesson was interesting. Lyon didn't get it.<p>

Then Lyon looked to his right and saw Juvia writing something. He couldn't see what though. She was hiding it with her left arm but she was focused on the paper.

Lyon started spacing out. He was dreaming about how he would show Juvia that Gray was a wimp and that he would be her boyfriend and they would get married.

He was coming to the best part where Juvia told him that she was gonna have his baby when someone poked his right shoulder.

Lyon looked over and saw Juvia handing him a piece of paper. It was folded once and on it was written: _Lyon_. He unfolded it and saw a letter on the inside.

_Juvia likes Lyon. Juvia thinks that Lyon is a really good friend. _

_Juvia_

Lyon blushed and looked at Juvia who also blushed. He sent her a shy smile. She really liked him? His dreams were gonna come true. It was unbelievable. His heart was beating faster. It could only be a dream that was coming true.

After class Juvia was walking with Gray out of the room and they were talking in low voices.

"Juvia thinks Gray is really nice," Juvia said.

"You do?" Gray asked happily.

"Yes. Juvia thinks Gray is a really good friend," Juvia said. "Juvia likes Gray"

Gray blushed. "R-really?" he asked. He could feel his heart beating even faster. He knew he was in love with the new girl. He had known this for a while so this wasn't a surprise. What surprised him was that Juvia liked him back.

Lyon was watching as they spoke and he felt kinda angry with Gray for stealing HIS Juvia. The three of them spend the rest of the day together. Juvia shared her attention equally between Gray and Lyon.

Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Lucy, Erza and Juvia gathered in the library that night to have a conversation about The Sparkles Club and what they had done to Lucy a few days ago.

"They were rude and disrespectful to her!" Natsu said. "If I should say what we did we took them to some bad bastards from one of those public schools and let them beat those bastards up"

"Calm yourself!" Gray yelled wrapping his arms around Natsu and pulling him up (it has to be said that Natsu stood up with clinched fists as he said what he said).

"Like you're one to talk Ice-butt," Natsu snapped.

"At least I haven't got a flame-brain," Gray said.

"Would you two quit it!" Erza yelled pushing the two of them apart. "You are right we can't let this go on but I am sure we could find a more diplomatic way of doing things" she said.

"I have to agree," Juvia said.

"Me too," Lyon said. "It's a brilliant idea".

"You only say that because Juvia is in on it," Gray snapped at Lyon.

"Like you won't do the same?" Lyon asked.

"Seriously guys!" Lucy yelled separating the two of them.

"I know!" Natsu said. "We are making an anti host club!" he grinned at his own good idea.

"That idea is not so bad," Juvia said.

Gray and Lyon didn't say a thing but it was readable in their faces what they thought: 'why wasn't that my idea?'

Thereby they agreed to make an anti host club. There was only one problem. They only upheld it for one day. They couldn't agree on the roles on the club and what to do in the club and it all ended up with Gray and Natsu arguing about everything.

That night Erza decided to confront Juvia about something she had thought of for a while now.

"Are you playing with Gray and Lyon's feelings?" she asked directly as they were lying in bed at night.

"What makes you think that?" Juvia asked surprised.

"They both seem to be a lot into you," Erza explained. "It's obvious both of them love you. So why aren't you doing anything to stop it?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Juvia said. "I've only told them that I liked them"

"That one can be understood in two ways," Erza said.

"I only meant as friends. It's not my fault if they are both in love with me. I never did anything to confirm my love for them," Juvia said.

"I think you should tell them that," Erza said.

"Maybe," Juvia said before going to sleep.

Erza soon got less time to think of Juvia's boy-problems. The arrival of Jellal was coming up and it didn't take many hours before that was all she could think of.

The day came quicker than Erza had expected and at lunch time that day she saw Natsu leading Jellal to their lunch table.

"Hey guys. This is my new roommate Jellal," he said sitting down. "Since he is new he will be eating with us today," Natsu said.

Jellal sat down next to Erza. He looked like he didn't belong at the school. He seemed kinda scared.

"Jellal," Erza said looking at her crush.

"Erza," he said looking down at his lunch.

"Do you two know each other?" Gray asked.

"We have known each other for some time now," Erza said. "I've been to town once in a while and we've met up there"

"So you are friends?" Lucy asked.

Jellal and Erza both blushed. Lucy smiled. Perhaps a flower of love was blooming between Erza and the new student. Then she caught Natsu looking at her and when they made eye contact both looked away though both were blushing a lot too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a friend over to visit and therefore no time for updating. <strong>

**I'd love if you left a review. They're really great to read no matter if they're pointing out errors or something positive I'm always grateful to get some. But you're of course also welcome to both favorite and follow (or do either) if you like**

**Jackie**


	6. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Surprises

It was a dance party thrown by the school. Lucy was sitting on a chair by a table with Levy. But then a strange thing happened. Levy's boyfriend came up to her. Lucy had seen pictures of him before so she somewhat knew what he looked like. He took Levy to the dance floor and she was gone. Lucy sat and watched the dancing couples for a while.

Gray and Lyon were arguing of who of them should get to dance with Juvia. Erza and Jellal had got a little circle of their own. Nobody wanted to get in Erza's way.

Then Lucy felt someone tapping her shoulder and she looked up to see Natsu standing behind her.

"Wanna dance with me?" he asked. She said yes and he dragged her to the dance floor. They danced around for a bit and then Natsu spoke again.

"Oh Lucy let's get married and have 77 babies." He said.

Lucy blushed and then she was awakened by someone calling her name.

"Lucy!" who was that? Was it… no he couldn't go in here. "Man why are you wearing such a goofy grin?" It was…

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy yelled sitting up in bed.

"What's going on Lu?" Levy asked also sitting up.

"Gee," Natsu mumbled. "I'm sorry I made sure you won't get late for class," he said leaving.

Lucy and Levy both looked at their watch and then at each other with surprised expressions. If they didn't get up right away they were sure to be late for school.

The two girls ran around the room and quickly finished getting ready and went down to the breakfast; they ate that quickly and ran to class.

The two girls made it just in time they saw Freed walking down the hall as they turned the corner and was in their classroom.

During the class Lucy couldn't get the dream out of her head. There had been something about Natsu in that dream that just made her heart beat so fast as if she had been running. Once in that class she caught him looking at her and he caught her eyes when she did. Lucy couldn't help herself. She ended up blushing.

"Miss Lucy," Freed said. "No flirting with Gray's boyfriend. And Natsu. You know better than to cheat"

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Gray and Natsu both yelled.

"If you say so," Freed shrugged not believing them.

The rest of the day went on like it usually did. Jellal was hanging around with them now. If he wasn't with Erza he spend his time with Natsu. He hardly ever spoke to the others.

After classes Natsu had gotten himself detention and so had Gray and Lyon. Gray and Lyon for accidentally dropping their trunks in front of everyone and Natsu for swearing when they did so. Juvia went to town to buy something, Jellal went to do homework and Erza went out to… well just be Erza.

This left Lucy with the afternoon all to herself. She spend some time doing homework before she went to find out if the boys were off from detention.

"Hi Lucy," Loke stepped out in front of the blonde girl who gasped in surprise.

"Loke," Lucy said as she tried to get by.

"Where are you going?" Loke asked.

"Well Natsu, Gray and Lyon got detention so I was going to go see if they were done," Lucy responded.

"Well, you could come with me to kill some time?" he offered.

Lucy didn't get to say either yes or no. Loke grabbed her wrist and just like the last time he dragged her to The Sparkles Club and placed her in a chair.

Lucy looked around. Sherry was there again. She was speaking to Ren. Eve and Hibiki were talking to different girls. Like 3 or so at a time. And then there was someone sitting in the corner all alone.

Lucy wasn't sure of whom this someone was until she saw the scarlet hair. She stood up from the chair Loke had put her in and walked up to the table.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Erza asked. She raised her fork and Lucy saw a strawberry on it. She looked down to the plate in front of Erza. There was only a few crumbs left but it was obvious that there had been a cake on it when it was placed in front of her.

"Excuse me Miss?" Loke asked as he walked up to them while looking at Erza. "You have to be flirting with someone to be here"

Lucy noticed right away that everyone had fallen silent.

"Huh?" Erza said. "Well, I've already got a boyfriend so I don't really feel like flirting with anyone"

"Then would you like to get out of here?" Loke asked.

"No," Erza said. "But I'd love another piece of your delicious strawberry cake"

Loke had no words to say. She got him right where she wanted him.

"Hurry up," Erza said snapping her fingers as Loke left.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy," Erza said in a strict tone.

"Yes Ma'am," Lucy said standing up.

"You don't wanna be here so just leave," Erza said.

Lucy nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am," she said leaving as quickly as possible. She started walking to the detention part of the school again. She was lost in thoughts. Why was Erza in The Sparkles Club? What did she hope to gain from them besides cake? There were so many questions about what she had experienced that day that she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are goi-" Lucy was cut off when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Been waiting long?" Natsu asked.

"Not really" Lucy said returning the hug.

"I'm glad you came to get us Lucy," Natsu said looking at Gray and Lyon. "Aren't you?"

"Damn, I lost the bet," Lyon mumbled.

"Bet?" Lucy asked. "What was that about?"

"I betted you'd be here waiting or come for us and Lyon betted that it would be Juvia. Gray betted none of you would be out here"

"So, you weren't the only one who lost Lyon," Gray said.

Lucy didn't say a word. She got angry. "You betted on us!" she yelled angrily and took a step backwards. "You are the worst jerks ever. You know Natsu! I SO regret coming here. I should've stayed with Loke!" she yelled running off.

"LUCY WAIT!" Natsu yelled running after the girl.

Gray and Lyon looked at each other and silently agreed to just go to their room and do their homework.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for today I suppose. <strong>

**There's one thing I'll have to say. I never thought this story would get so many reviews in such short time. It was a great surprise to sign on today and realize I'd got five reviews so far! I'd like to thank PervyPopsidePrincess SakuraPetal91 and FlyingDoll4 for leaving these reviews. They're fun and really brought a smile on my face. In this stressful Christmas time it might be just what I need to keep up a happy mood. **

**Also a great thank you to those who favorite and follow so far. It makes me believe I'm making some kind of progress. **

**Also thanks to all my readers for making it this far. Even if most of you stay silent you still mean something to me. It's a great support. **

**Jackie**


	7. Chapter 6 - February 14th

**Sorry for not publishing yesterday but as you know it was Christmas eve so I had to spend time with my family. Just so you know, There'll be another two chapters today. Because it's Christmas at all. One for yesterday, one for today, and one as a little gift you could say. **

**For your information there has been added a B pairing to the story by now.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was awakened by a knock on the door. She got up and quickly got her clothes on before opening the door.<p>

A man was standing outside holding a white box in his hands. It was huge and had a small white note attached to it. On the note Lucy saw a terrible handwriting and an even bore terrible drawn heart.

"For Miss Levy" the man said.

Levy was there in a flash. "Thank you sir," she said grabbing the box and reading the card. "From Gajeel!" she yelled hugging the box tightly. "Thank you so much sir!" she said sending him her sweet smile as he blushed and shut the door in his face.

Lucy smiled. She had completely forgotten it was February the 14th.

* * *

><p>Gray woke up with only one thought in mind. Today would be the day when he would confess his love to Juvia and they would have their first romantic kiss in a small dark room somewhere. Perhaps he should ask Lucy to let him lend one of her keys. She had keys for so many rooms that no other students could enter. She used to carry them around with her everywhere.<p>

He and Juvia in a dark room together. Of course he would never let her know this was what he was thinking at least not in public.

The day went on and Gray looked out for a chance to pull Juvia aside. There was many times when he and Juvia were together that day but unfortunately Lyon always had to be there too and for some reason Gray felt like Juvia spoke more to Lyon than she spoke to him.

"Excuse me for a moment," Gray said as he walked up to talk to Erza about how to get Juvia to some private place.

"Just ask her," Erza said. "She'll say yes I know that"

"You sure?" Gray asked.

"Of course," Erza said unaware that she would soon take that back.

"Great," Gray smiled. "So how do I get her away without Lyon following us?"

Erza – who just now looked over Gray's shoulder – hesitated. "…Perhaps that is impossible," she said.

Gray looked back at Juvia and Lyon and noticed that Juvia was hugging Lyon tightly and kissing his cheek. It felt like he was falling down in to a deep black hole of hopelessness.

"Hey Juvia," Lyon said in a loud voice as Gray could hear it.

"Yes?" Juvia asked.

"There is a valentine party tonight mind being my partner for it?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia is sorry but Juvia is not gonna walk with you," Juvia answered.

Lyon stood frozen. Gray could see the hurt in his face and now felt more confident.

"Then," he started walking closer to the two. "Would you like to go with me Juvia?"

"No. Juvia is not gonna walk with anyone," Juvia said. "But when we have gone in there we can all walk around together. Juvia promises Juvia will take turns dancing with you," Juvia said blushing.

Gray and Lyon were satisfied with that.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Natsu was walking down the hallway. He saw as guys asked other girls to walk with them to the party tonight. A little further down the hall he saw one he thought was Loke leaning over a white haired girl who wasn't looking too happy about her situation. Natsu decided to help the girl out.<p>

"Would you leave her alone?" he asked pushing the dude away. Just then he realized it wasn't Loke but his twin Hibiki.

"So I can't ask the girl I want out?" Hibiki asked.

"Not on my watch," Natsu answered pushing Hibiki into a wall. Not harshly but the soft-skinned boy felt a lot of pain and ran off. "You are Lisanna from the B class right?" he asked.

"And you are Natsu from the A class. Thanks for helping me out there," Lisanna answered smiling.

"Are you gonna walk with anyone to the party tonight?" Natsu asked. "Now don't get any weird ideas I am just curious."

"Well my sister's boyfriend broke up with her just a week ago and she is pretty upset about it so I think I am gonna spend the night with her instead," Lisanna said. "Thanks again for helping me out Natsu," she said as she walked down the hall. She waved at him wearing a smile on her face. Then she was gone.

Natsu continued on walking down the hall and then he saw Lucy being held against the wall by Loke.

"So Beautiful, would you like to walk with me to the party tonight?" Loke asked.

Natsu walked up to them quickly "No she doesn't want to," he answered gaining a smile from Lucy.

"I was asking HER, not you," Loke said looking angrily at Natsu.

"Well, she has another partner," Natsu said.

"And who is that?" Loke asked causing Natsu to look at Lucy and both blushed. "You?" Loke asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm her partner!" Natsu yelled. Lucy ran up to Natsu and stood behind him. Despite this wasn't planned at all it was a nice quick save. She had never imagined she would get a date just like that but now it looked like she and Natsu was gonna be walking together to the party.

* * *

><p>That night everyone on Fairy Academy had prepared themselves for the party. Girls were picked up by their rooms by the guys as they could walk down to the party together. It was legal to come alone of course. Levy wasn't going at all but Lucy had dressed up in a black and white dress (the one that she is wearing in the episode when she thinks Natsu is in love with her and he actually only needs Virgo)<p>

Natsu was waiting outside the door when Lucy opened it. They walked down together. They were some of the last people who arrived at the party but it didn't matter much.

Gray and Lyon took turns dancing with Juvia. Gray also took the chance while Juvia was dancing with Lyon and he asked Lucy to dance with him. She was a good friend and he wanted to dance with all his friends. He had already been dancing with Erza by that time.

They were dancing in the middle when a light hit them from above.

"And now the two couples in the middle of the circle are to kiss with the one next to them" Freed said.

"WHAAAAAT!" Juvia, Lyon, Gray and Lucy yelled. But there was nothing they could do.

Gray and Lyon were first and had to walk up on the stage. It took them so long to pull it together that Freed finally got enough and pushed them together as Lyon tripped and their lips connected. This was as far from what Gray had wanted when he got up this morning as possible. He wanted to kiss Juvia and none else and then he ended up kissing the one and only, Lyon. The only person he would never want to kiss. Even worse to kiss than Natsu in Gray's opinion.

Then it was Lucy and Juvia's turn. They got it over with quickly but after that Juvia never spoke to Lucy again and Lucy never understood why.

Aside from that little 'game' the party was more than great and everyone at the school talked so much about it that those who hadn't been there felt like they actually had.

**Hope you understood what dress I'm talking about. And I also hope you had some fun reading this chapter. **

**To all who wanna start a fanwar here. Lisana is NOT gonna take further part in this story. This is a NaLu story mainly. However this does NOT mean that I prefer NaLu over NaLi. In all honesty I do not care who is paired up with who. I write this story for my own fun and just to bring it up I believe Hiro Mashima writes Fairy Tail for his own fun as well. So what if you'd prefer different pairings, that's why we got fan fictions. (That felt good) This may not belong here and I may get in trouble for these words but please respect my opinion Then I'll respect yours. **

**Jackie**


	8. Chapter 7 - Poetry

**READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER: FEBRUARY 14TH!**

* * *

><p>Natsu opened the door to a nice small cabin and inside he could smell the lovely scent of food. A woman turned around. Her blonde hair was shining in the sunlight that came in through the window. Natsu smiled at her.<p>

"Welcome home Natsu," she said. "Dinner is ready"

Natsu sat down by the laid table and waited for Lucy to serve the food. She did so and sat down to eat with him.

"Is it good?" Lucy asked.

"Mmmm…" Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"mmm?"

* * *

><p>"Earth to Natsu," Suddenly Jellal snapped his fingers in front of Natsu's face.<p>

"What?" Natsu asked quickly sitting up straight.

"You were daydreaming again," Jellal answered shrugging.

"I was?" Natsu was surprised.

"Yes," Jellal said. "You should go to bed," he said. "It's late"

* * *

><p>The following day Natsu kept on daydreaming about Lucy. Her sweet smile, her cute laugh and the way her brown eyes were shining when she was excited about something. What Natsu didn't know was that Lucy too was daydreaming. Though she was dreaming about him.<p>

"Lucy?" Levy called waving her hand in front of Lucy's face while the two girls were doing their homework. "You are zooming out"

"Sorry," Lucy said smiling shyly. "Where were we at?"

"At this math piece," Levy said pointing in Lucy's book. "Were you thinking about Natsu?"

Lucy blushed. In her daydream Natsu had kissed her and asked her to marry him yet again. "No," she denied.

"Lu, I know it was him why go deny it like that?" Levy asked.

"Because it's not true!" Lucy yelled standing up.

"Calm down Lucy," Levy said grabbing her roommate's wrist forcing her to sit back down. "I'll leave it,"

Lucy nodded and silently thanked Levy for that.

* * *

><p><em>Roses are Red, The sea is blue, you and me in a bed, must give more than two.<em>

Lyon grabbed the paper where he had written the terrible poem and curled it into a ball before throwing it into the garbage can.

Gray sat across from him and supposedly did his homework. Lyon couldn't see that he was actually also writing a bad poem for his beloved Juvia. Unlike both Lyon and Juvia, Gray had a talent of hiding his emotions well. Certainly those related to love or had anything to do with people he was close to.

"Gray what rimes with red?" Lyon asked.

"Bed, said, met," Gray mumbled while thinking of what his next line should be.

_Roses are red, The Sea is blue, ever since we met, it was meant to be me and you._

Lyon smiled as he finished his poem. This was good. Now he would just put it on Juvia's desk tomorrow.

It could be that none of Gray and Lyon's friends noticed what was going on or that anything was going on. But Freed and Bob sure did. Gray and Lyon hadn't been studying for their tests for a while and never did their homework. Unfortunately for the two they were never punished for this lack of participating. Both Bob and Freed kept on suspecting them for daydreaming about each other or Natsu so that was fine by them.

"Isn't it… what the fourth or fifth time you are writing that kind of poems?" Gray asked looking closely at his work.

"Perhaps, but they were all bad," Lyon said as he rewrote it into a decorated frame of blue roses.

"That's stupid," Gray mumbled when he saw it.

"She has to notice!" Lyon said. "You don't know what it feels like to be in love with someone"

"Oh, I do!" Gray yelled now getting emotions into it.

"Who have you been in love with?" Lyon asked.

"Like I'd ever tell someone as childish as you?" Gray asked.

"You're lying. You have never been in love," Lyon laughed. "Poor, clueless, little Gray"

"Shut up, Lyon!" Gray yelled. That was when he got pissed off enough to run off with his poem to write it elsewhere.

Gray made it to the schoolyard and sat down on a bench where only one other person was sitting. He didn't bother to look at who it was. He just sat down and continued his poem. He knew he was better at writing poems than Lyon but it didn't take much anyway.

Suddenly Gray felt someone moving and he felt that they were looking over his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful poem," Juvia said. "Who is it for?" She asked.

"A special someone," Gray said. He couldn't bring himself to lie to a girl.

"Who is that?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sorry but that's a secret Juvia," Gray mumbled adding another line to the poem.

"That's alright," Juvia said. "Juvia would like to read the poem when it's done," she said. "Before you give it away"

Gray couldn't promise her that but he didn't know what to say and then suddenly she was gone.

* * *

><p>When Lucy, Juvia and Erza looked at their tables after lunch they all found some poems. Lucy found two, Juvia found two but Erza only found one. Though that didn't matter to her. She knew the one poem was from Jellal and she was happy that he had taken the time to write a poem for her.<p>

Juvia smiled as she read her poems. They were both good. She liked Gray's the most though. That night she put both up on her wall right next to each other.

Lucy also read her poems. It was one from Natsu and one from Loke. Loke's was describing her perfectly and what he would do for her but Lucy didn't like it very much. She liked thinking of herself as a princess but she never wanted to be treated like one.

The other was from Natsu. It wasn't riming at all but it was a sweet and fun poem about their friendship and full of weird expressions like "You are like salt in my pie" Lucy laughed when she read that. It was just like Natsu to write such weird stuff. She knew he had had the intentions of a romantic poem but this was more a joke. Though she would never tell him.

Despite Loke's poetry talent and Natsu's lack of the same it was Loke's poem that ended in the garbage can that same night and Natsu's that ended in a frame on Lucy's wall.


	9. Chapter 8 - So Different

**Please read the two previous chapters: February 14th and Poetry before reading this one!**

* * *

><p>Hibiki, Ren and Eve were sitting in Ren and Eve's room talking without Loke for once.<p>

"What were you even thinking when you asked Loke to join?" Ren asked.

"I don't know," Hibiki said. "He is bringing in a lot of costumers. We are earning more money by him"

"But he is spending most of his time with that Lucy girl from your class," Eve said.

"I know that and I allowed him to do it," Hibiki said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"That was the only way he would join," Hibiki said.

"But why having him join. You are just as good at attracting customers as he is," Ren snapped.

"I'm not!" Hibiki yelled. "Guys why won't you listen?" Hibiki fell back and sighed. "We are also having a bit more money. We can spend some of them on our girls and that isn't such a bad idea is it?" he asked.

"No," Eve said. "But I'd prefer if he wasn't here"

"Me too," Ren said. "We know he is your twin but neither of us like him in this club and it is obvious he doesn't like the club," Ren said.

"I know. But he thinks he is leading it," Hibiki said. "And I want to keep him so just pretend he is leading it and obey him"

Ren and Eve sighed. "If you say so," Ren said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the school Loke was walking around on the school wondering how he could get Lucy to date him. A girl grabbed his arm and he turned around quickly.<p>

"Loke?" The girl asked.

"Yes?" Loke looked at her smiling even though he would rather spend his time doing other things than talking to some strange girl. He knew the girl. She had been speaking to him ever since they both started. She was in a lower grade and was stalking him a lot. She was always at that stupid club that his brother had. Yes, even though Loke was the leader he thought of the club as Hibiki's.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my math," the girl mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Loke said. "But I have other things to do. But I would love to help you if I'd got the time" Actually that was a good idea. What if he asked… Loke smiled.

"Okay Loke," the girl mumbled.

"What's your name?" Loke asked.

"Ariel," The girl said smiling. He had never asked her name before.

"Well, Ariel maybe some other time," Loke said bowing down to her face. "I'll see you around," then he kissed her cheek and walked off leaving the younger girl alone in the hallway blushing.

Loke smiled as he walked into the library where he knew Lucy would be studying. She was alone. Loke walked up to her quickly.

"Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy looked up from her book and into his eyes. "Oh Loke." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you?" Loke said.

"Why?" she asked coldly. Nothing like 'oh you were?' or stuff like that like the other girls would do, just a cold question.

"I found math difficult and was wondering if you could help me?" Loke said.

"Your brother can help you, can't he?" Lucy asked. "I mean you are good friends," still that cold tone. Loke sighed.

"I can't find him anywhere," he said. "He is most likely with his friends"

"Not yours?" Lucy asked and Loke sat down.

"No. They don't like me much and it goes the same way"

"I see," Lucy said. "Well, then I guess I can help you out a bit," she said.

IT WORKED! Loke felt like dancing on the inside. He grabbed his math book. Fortunately he hadn't had time to work on his math yet and it wasn't exactly a lie he had told her. He found the subjects a bit difficult. He was good in Japanese, French and English but he wasn't as good in math as you would expect.

"So what is it?" Lucy asked looking into Loke's book.

"That one," Loke pointed the first problem out to her.

"It's pretty simple," Lucy showed him how to solve it and explained. She also helped him in the next and the following and then Loke had to tell her that he had got it and solved the rest on his own. Lucy kept on helping him until he was done and started asking her questions while she was writing an assignment for English.

That was when Natsu entered the library with Gray and Lyon in toe. He walked up to Lucy and noticed Loke sitting with Lucy asking weird questions. Lucy barely answered him but Natsu could tell she was pissed.

"Would you stop?" she then asked.

"I'm just asking questions!" Loke complained.

Natsu walked up to them and made Loke get out of the chair. "Listen man if she says that you are bothering her then you are and if she tells you to stop then you shut up and leave her alone!"

Loke got scared. It didn't happen often but he was afraid of Natsu but he also knew Natsu didn't like him.

"Well, you are also annoying in her opinion," he said.

Natsu growled. "LEAVE!"

Loke left. He didn't want to bother the group of friends further. While walking back to his room a thought hit him like lightning.

-What if Lucy loved Natsu more than him? Would he ever have a chance if she fell in love with Natsu or already had?-

Loke was almost certain that it would be possible. Maybe he should give up. No not yet. Not until it was confirmed that she liked Natsu. It was obvious to everyone that Natsu liked her (except Freed and Bob) but did she feel the same way about him? That was one of the questions nobody could answer yet. Maybe Loke should ask the director of the school magazine Jason. On the other hand Jason was annoying so perhaps he should just leave it.

Loke went back to his room and noticed that Hibiki was already in there resting on the bed.

"Where have you been Loke?" Hibiki said.

"I was having Lucy helping me with math," Loke said.

"What happened to asking me for help?" Hibiki asked.

"Just felt like making a change," Loke said throwing himself on the bed.

"I see. So how did it go?" Hibiki asked.

"Fine," Loke said. "How was it spending some time with those other two?"

"Ren and Eve? Alright," Hibiki mumbled. "They are not much into you flirting with Lucy only," he said.

"Well, it's their problem," Loke said.

"Loke, you are in our club. You should at least try to give the other girls a chance," Hibiki said.

"I did kiss a girl's cheek today," Loke said. "She will come and spend plenty of time in the club now"

"Now all we need is YOU spending some time there," Hibiki said.

"Sorry about that," Loke mumbled not really caring.

"No you're not," Hibiki said. He looked forward to the day when Loke would finally take his place as the leader of The Sparkles Club.

"Hibiki…" Loke started.

"No Loke," Hibiki said. "I'm tired. I'd like some sleep please"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" Hibiki asked.

"It's early to go to bed. You use to stay up until midnight to finish everything," Loke said worried.

"Loke, just leave me alone," Hibiki said turning in his bed. He was soon asleep dreaming of pretty girls and a talent that only his twin had got.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the library<strong>

"What were you doing with that bastard?" Natsu asked sitting down on the chair that Loke had just left.

"He asked for help with his homework," Lucy said reading through her assignment. "I just helped him out. Hibiki was doing other things"

"I see," Natsu said. "Don't you think he was just asking you because he wanted to get close to you?"

"Natsu," Gray said. "Don't you think he was actually open about the homework trouble? I mean it is hard to be smart and play dumb when it comes to homework. I know that from when I was little when my older sister tried to help me with my homework but I already knew how to do it and pretended to be dumb to make her happy. Loke couldn't do it"

"I agree with Gray," Lucy said. "I don't think he was lying about having trouble in math. But I think that he did use it as a good excuse"

"How could you let him do that?" Natsu asked.

"I simply just couldn't turn him down," Lucy said. "Now could I please get back to writing?" she asked in a somewhat angry tone.

The boys nodded and quickly left Lucy alone because it was obvious to everyone that she would be pretty angry if they stayed and bothered her further.

**Ariel was originally intended to be an OC called Hana but I decided to drag in another Fairy Tail character - Arius - and then I decided to give her a more... shall we say common name? Hope this is alright with all of you. **

**These are all the updates for today. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I'm sorry if this last chapter was a bit boring but like any other chapter there is a few important details especially about Hibiki and Loke.  
><strong>

**Hope you still enjoy my work. You feel free to review, favorite and follow as you like. I hope you all had a great Christmas. That's all**

**Jackie. **


	10. Chapter 9 - Doing Homework

It had been around a week since the scene when Loke asked Lucy for help with his homework. Lucy hadn't helped him since then. They were all preparing for the upcoming exams as they could go on to the final year. Loke hadn't got much more time to spend hunting Lucy around the school. He had agreed to spend a week in the host club and it included the homework and studying took up all his time.

Lucy hadn't got time either. She and Levy had also been studying all week. Levy hadn't even taken the time to go out to see Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Jellal spend a lot of time in their room. This was a rainy day in the beginning of March and they were working on their English grammar.<p>

"How is it again, Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"You should try to remember it," Jellal said.

"But I can't wrap my brain around it," Natsu whined.

"I'm not at your exam you know," Jellal said finishing another grammar sentence. "Go ask Lucy?"

"She is studying. And why do you keep on saying that?" Natsu asked. Every time Jellal got tired of helping Natsu he had always just told him to go ask the blonde girl who he knew Natsu had a crush on.

"You like her," he said.

Natsu blushed. "Just like you like Erza?"

"Yes. I think it's that way," Jellal said.

Natsu sighed. "You don't have a clue. Do you even speak to Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"No, but we were only talking about YOUR emotions towards her," Jellal said

Natsu groaned. He wasn't exactly what you'd call happy with the conversation and the way it was going. He could hardly admit to himself that he liked Lucy and he wasn't even sure if she felt the same way.

* * *

><p>On the upper floor elsewhere Lucy and Levy were too studying when a knock on the door was heard. Levy got up to open the door and a few boys from the D class came in.<p>

"You are Gajeel's girl right?" one asked.

"That'd be me," Levy smiled. "You are his friends who he asked me to help?"

"Hold on," Lucy said. "You are helping some of your boyfriend's friends?"

"Why not?" Levy asked. "You could do the same. I mean you are the best in class except me"

Lucy sighed. Natsu would most likely have some trouble with his studies perhaps she should go downstairs.

"Fine. If you need me I'll be in room 7," Lucy said grabbing her stuff and leaving the room. She walked down the stairs and to room 7 and knocked on the door.

She had heard yelling voices just before but now they fell silent and shortly after Natsu opened. "Oh Lucy?" he asked surprised to see such an unexpected guest. "What did you come here for?"

"Helping you with your studies," Lucy said seeing Jellal behind Natsu. He was smiling. "Hi Jellal," Lucy said.

Jellal didn't say a word. He just nodded.

"You are not the most talkative one?" Lucy questioned.

"He is perfectly talkative when it's just me and him or him and Erza," Natsu said.

"I could imagine that. Well, do you need my help?" Lucy asked.

"Shouldn't you-" Natsu began.

"Yes he does," Jellal said. Lucy was surprised to hear the other boy speak. It didn't happen often and she didn't think he had ever spoken to her before.

"Fine what's the problem?"

"I just can't wrap my brain around this grammar," Natsu said stepping backwards as Lucy could get in. then he shut the door behind her and she sat down to help him understand the English grammar.

* * *

><p>In Lyon and Gray's room, Gray and Lyon were also doing their homework. They were good at helping each other out. Lyon wasn't the best at understanding all the grammar and Gray wasn't the best at solving problems. But they both did very well in both so they mostly refused to ask each other for help. But then suddenly Gray came across a math problem that he couldn't solve.<p>

_4ab-12b/8ac-24c_

"Lyon?" Gray asked.

"Yes?" Lyon said kind of annoyed.

Gray bit his lip. He hated to admit it. "Nothing. Sorry to bother you," he finished.

4ab was different from 12b if he took 12b from 4ab he would get 4a-11b right? And then it would be 8a-23c in the other one. No it didn't seem right. It wasn't right and Gray knew that very well. Fine he would have to suck it up and ask for help.

"Lyon," Gray sighed.

"Yes Gray," Lyon said.

"I… would you take a look at my math. I'm pretty sure I did it wrong but I don't know how to do it right." Gray explained quickly sighing when he was done.

Lyon got up and moved as he sat next to Gray.

"You're right," Lyon said. "You did solve it wrong"

"Then what shall I do?" Gray asked cluelessly.

"First off, erase that one. It'll just confuse you," Lyon said and Gray erased it. "Okay," Lyon said now you put it like this (4ab-12b)/(8ac-23c)"

Gray wrote it down that way and looked up at Lyon. "It doesn't solve anything"

"Shut up Gray," Lyon said leaning a bit closer to look at what Gray was writing. "Now what is identical in the first?" he asked.

"b?" Gray asked.

"Yes. And one more," Lyon said pointing to 4.

"I see," Gray said.

"Now do it with the other one too," Lyon said and Gray wrote down 4b(a-3)/8c(a-3). "And now what?" Lyon asked.

"You remove what is in the parentheses." Gray said and did so as it said 4b/8c.

"That's the correct way to solve the problem," Lyon said smiling. Then both noticed that their heads were almost touching each other and they quickly moved away. "I also need help with some French grammar," Lyon mumbled.

"I'd like to help you if you need it," Gray said and went with Lyon back to his work.

"That's wrong. You have to conjugate the verb," Gray said correcting the grammatical mess Lyon had made.

Lyon and Gray agreed to help each other from then on. If they had trouble the other should help and no matter what the other should read through their work unless it was an exam before they handed it in.

* * *

><p>Lucy also managed to help Natsu out a lot and Jellal made her promise to come and help Natsu with his homework a couple of hours every single day.<p>

"Well, it is not gonna be every day I have the time," Lucy said.

"That doesn't matter!" Natsu said. "You are better at helping than Mr. tattoo-face"

"Natsu, you shouldn't call him that," Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lucy," Jellal said. "It's friendly"

Lucy sighed and after saying goodnight she walked back to her room. Natsu had been unwilling to receive help in the beginning but then he gave up little by little and when he was finally concentrated enough he was sweet and open when she tried to help.

Jellal had opened up to her and now she was also speaking to him somewhat. She had never imagined such things could happen as what had happened today. But she was happy and looked forward to the following day when she should help Natsu again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FlyingDoll4 <span>****To answer your review: Yes that was my intention. **

**The problem Gray is dealing with is a problem from my math book which I got help with as well because I suck at math. So that scene is actually pretty much inspired by a scene from my everyday life. The way Lyon solved it was the way I was told to solve it. **

**If you haven't noticed we now get to the real fluff part of this story so prepare yourselves! (Only with the two main couples though)**

**That's all for today**

**Jackie**


	11. Chapter 10 - Like or Love?

Today was the anniversary of Lucy's mother's death. She had been dead for 12 years now. Lucy had decided to take the day off from school and go visit her mother's grave today. She knew her dad wasn't coming along. Since 8 years ago Lucy's father had started forgetting about the anniversary of her mother's death. This had gotten Lucy upset. He just didn't care and that was all Lucy did.

Lucy had gone to town and bought a bouquet of some pink flowers that had a loving sweet scent to them. She liked them a lot herself and one day a few years back when her dad had given her these flowers and she had told him that she liked them he had admitted that her mother had liked them too.

"Dad," Lucy mumbled. "Why don't you come with me anymore?"

Lucy walked down the street towards the cemetery carrying the bouquet when she caught sight of another flower. It was a daisy. She smiled as a memory was brought to life.

**Lucy's Memory**

"Lucy?" four years old Lucy came running to her mother as she called. She was standing in the garden or rather sitting in the grass watching something down there. Lucy went and sat down next to her.

"What is it mommy?" Lucy asked.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Lucy's mother had asked.

"Yes!" Lucy yelled. She just LOVED when mommy told her a secret.

"When you get older you will meet a lot of boys and here is a secret to how you find out if you likes him and if he likes you back," Mommy smiled showing Lucy a small daisy.

Lucy took it between her tiny fingers and looked up at her mother. "What do I do now mommy?" Lucy asked.

"You pick the leaves of the daisy one by one to find out if he likes you or not," Lucy's mother answered smiling. "Is there a guy you like at the moment?" She asked.

"Natsu," Lucy had said.

Mom smiled. "Then think of him as you pick the leaves of the daisy and say He likes me when picking one and He loves me when you pick the next"

Lucy got it and did so. "He likes me… He loves me… he likes me… he loves me…" she kept on going "He likes me… he loves me… He likes me," Lucy finished at that.

"Maybe when you get older the daisy will give you a different answer," Mom had said "You can also try it on yourself," she had said. "It still works". Lucy didn't believe her but she made herself the promise that she would test the theory when she grew older.

**End of memory**

Lucy now made it to her mother's grave. Until she saw that daisy today she had totally forgotten the promise she made herself. She knelt down and placed the flowers on her mother's grave and then looked up to the sky.

"Mom. Remember the Natsu I talked about as a kid?" she asked. Of course the sky didn't answer her. "Well, I think I'm actually in love with him but I'm not sure. So I think today is gonna be the day that I'll test the daisy and what you said about it that day so many years ago"

She then walked to a bench and picked a daisy.

"He likes me… He loves me," she said as she picked the leaves off the daisy. It went slowly but surely as she picked the leaves one by one as she said so. "He likes me… he loves me… he likes me… he… loves me?" Lucy looked at the daisy. There were no more white leaves in the top. She had picked all of them. She sat with the last between her fingers looking at it and the flower. If she asked the flower then Natsu loved her.

"Well, now I know that he loves me. But do I love him too?" Lucy asked herself picking another daisy. That was when someone reached her.

"What are you doing Lucy? Shouldn't you help me with my homework?" Natsu asked.

Lucy blushed deeply as she looked up. "Sorry Natsu. I'm off from school today," She said. "It's the anniversary of my mother's death so I went to visit her grave"

"I'd like to see her grave," Natsu said smiling at her as he sat down next to her. "But what are you doing now? You certainly aren't visiting her grave," he commented.

"No. Mom once told me that the daisies could tell if you loved someone or just liked them and if they loved you back," Lucy said.

"So, that's what you're doing?" Natsu asked wondering. "Will you teach me how to do this?" he asked.

"You pick a daisy and pick the leaves off it one by one and for every other leave you picks off you say: She likes me. And for the others you say: She loves me"

"I see," Natsu said smiling. "So if I say I like you and I love you I test my own love right?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"So, what if I tested my love for you and you tested your love for me by using the daisies?" Natsu asked.

Lucy bit her lip. Did Natsu really want to do this? But she then nodded her head. They could do that since he asked.

They started. "I like you… I love you… I like you… I love you…" and then they went on like that. "I like you… I love you," Natsu stopped. There were no more leaves on his daisy. Lucy kept on going. "… I like you… I love you," she finished and looked at Natsu who blushed.

"I don't believe it," Lucy finally said. "I think it's just some girls game to give them some false hope in their romance"

"I think it's cute," Natsu said. "But we should see your mother's grave right?"

Lucy got up and together they walked to her mother's grave. On the way Natsu stopped a lot of times to pick daisies. Lucy wondered if he was really planning on giving her mother those?

He was. When they arrived at the grave Natsu mixed the daisies with the pink flowers that Lucy had already put there.

"You've already been here?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucy nodded her head.

Natsu knelt down and looked at the headstone in silence for a couple of minutes while Lucy was watching him in silence. She smiled knowing that he was paying his respect to her mother. A woman he had never even known. Lucy felt lucky to know a guy like Natsu.

"Well," Natsu said standing up. "We should head back. I'm not off and I need help with my Japanese grammar," he said.

Lucy laughed. "Don't you mean all your grammar?"

Natsu shrugged. "Detail!" he yelled grinning widely at her.

Lucy burst out laughing as they walked back to the school together.

**FlyingDoll4: yes it was intentional what I did in the previous chapter. ** :)

**This was a total NaLu chapter and I really hope you enjoyed reading it because it was really difficult to write. It is inspired by a song I heard at school awhile ago and also by what I did with my friend when we were younger. Yes we did do that with the daisies though I cheated all the time because I was too lazy to pick one leaf at a time. (confessed sin :D)**

**Now you should've had one more chapter today but I've been disposing this carelessly so if I post one more I won't have enough chapters for the entire break so therefore you only get this one today. I'm sorry. Hope you survive!**

**Jackie.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Prom Preparations

"The Final Prom is nearing!" Freed shouted out in the classroom. Bob stood next to him in his mini-skirt and smiled. Gray could tell they'd been looking forward to this term for a long time.

"The A class nearing their final year are the ones who has to entertain at the party," Bob said smiling.

Gray knew this already. The A class that was graduation this year had also been entertaining at last year's party by making a comedy about life at Fairy Academy.

"Now here comes the big question," Freed said with excitement in his eyes. "What are we gonna do this year?"

"A quiz of knowledge?" Levy asked with hope in her voice?

"STAGEFIGHT!" Natsu yelled overly excited.

"A musical," Erza said and then she started singing

"No, no, and no," Freed said smiling like he had something much worse in store for them today.

Gray wondered what. He'd really have loved if it had been a musical. He could picture it just like that. Him and Juvia playing the main characters and in the spotlight. He'd kiss her and after that she would ask him to be her boyfriend.

"We're gonna perform a dance!" Freed said as Bob took a few steps to the side like he was dancing.

"It's not all of you who will participate though," Bob said smiling as he looked at Gray, Natsu and Lyon. "Those I don't mention right now are free to participate in the prom as they please. Those I mention are going to dance," Bob said.

Everyone in the classroom held their breaths. Nobody were sure if they wanted to participate in this thing or if they'd rather just participate.

Bob held everyone in the nerves for a bit before he unfolded a paper and started reading. "We will need two girls and four boys for the show," He said. "The girls are… Lucy and Juvia"

Gray looked to Lucy who looked worried at Bob and Freed while biting into a fingernail. She wasn't feeling easy about it. Then Gray looked to Juvia who wasn't feeling too happy either he could tell.

Bob now read again. "The boys will be… Natsu, Gray, Lyon, and Loke"

The rest of the class let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>From that day there was only one week until the prom and everyone spend most of the time getting ready and prepare for the last exams before the school year was over.<p>

On the exact day of the prom the six students that Bob had mentioned one week ago were standing in the PE hall prepared to learn the dance they were supposed to dance.

"How are they even gonna make it with only two girls?" Lucy wondered out loud in the big empty hall.

"Juvia don't know. Maybe it's some kind of dramatic dance?" Juvia said for once actually speaking to the blonde.

Freed and Bob just then entered the hall. "Okay!" Freed yelled. "Get into pairs!"

Gray and Lyon each grabbed one of Juvia's arms and Natsu and Loke did the same with Lucy.

"No!" Bob yelled. "You have to pick one with the same sex as yourself," he said.

"This is your fault!" Loke yelled pointing at Natsu, Gray and Lyon as Lucy and Juvia stood together with the insecurity shining out of their faces.

"How dare you blame us!" Gray yelled. "It wasn't even us who set us up together to begin with!"

"Stop arguing and get a partner," Freed said.

This didn't work though. The boys kept on arguing until Freed finally gave up and put them into pairs. Though after this all the boys only wished they'd picked a different partner on their own.

They trained the dance step by step. Most of it went perfectly fine. They managed to dance the solo dance perfectly that was no trouble at all. The holding hands part also went on almost peacefully with only little complains in the beginning from all six of them. But they quickly learned that they just had to suck it up and so they did. That was until the end of the dance.

Then they got to the final part of the dance.

"Okay now you make a headbang," Freed yelled. Everyone did so. "And now you stretch your arms to the sides and circles around yourself and pretend to look for your partner," Again all of the couples did so for a short while.

"Now," Bob said. "You find your partner and pretend to be so happy that you hug and kiss your partner"

"NO WAY I'M GONNA KISS THAT IDIOT!" Loke and Natsu yelled looking disgusted at the other one.

"Yes you are," Freed said. "Gray and Lyon. You've kissed each other before. Please show those two gentlemen how to do it"

Gray and Lyon looked at each other. They had to suck it up and just go ahead. They didn't wanna go through 'That'.

The two went up and stood in front of everyone else and leaned in to kiss each other quickly on the lips.

"For longer!" Freed demanded. "And with more emotion!"

Lyon started kissing Gray harder surprised how easily it came. He couldn't believe they had to go through this just to entertain the school but they couldn't object to this.

Lucy and Juvia were next. They barely even kissed. The situation was way too awkward and Freed and Bob didn't mention it so they fortunately managed to skip the more emotional part of the scene.

"Your turn boys," Freed said.

"No way!" Natsu and Loke yelled.

"You do it or we will have to kiss you," Bob said smiling. "I sure would love to kiss such cuties"

"I'm not gonna go through THAT," Natsu said quickly sucking it up and kissing his enemy.

* * *

><p>Night came and the prom started. Everyone had fun except the six chosen ones. They were all nervous about what was gonna go down later on. They were all thinking about how it would feel to have the school watching them all kiss one of the same sex as themselves. They were all so nervous that they hardly noticed that it was time for them to go backstage and prepare for the show.<p>

"Loke really isn't getting the night of his life as I bet he imagined," Gray whispered to Natsu.

Natsu managed to find a smile. "No certainly not," he grinned. "Bet he imagined he'd be kissing someone smaller and more blonde and a little more feminine than me," he said.

"Bet you're right," Gray said.

Lucy who listened to their conversation smiled. They hadn't been talking that friendly to each other since the day in January when Natsu had punched Gray for a reason that was long forgotten.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the entertainment for tonight," Freed said before mentioning their names and presenting the dance. Nobody really listened because they didn't give a damn.

Then the six chosen ones went on stage and started dancing. It was fun at first but as the ending of the dance neared it got more and more terrible. Natsu felt sick as he made the "trumpet" along with the rest of the guys.

Then the final part came and they headbanged before turning around themselves in circles with their arms stretched to the sides. Then they found their partner and everyone quickly kissed trying to show some emotion while doing it as quickly as possible.

Everyone clapped when they'd finished. Natsu smiled proudly and nodded at Loke.

"You know," he said. "If you weren't trying to force Lucy to be your girlfriend I think I might've liked you"

"Is that a compliment?" Loke asked.

"Maybe," Natsu said shrugging before he went up to his friends.

Loke went to flirt with the girls at the prom. Everyone who walked up to him got a pickup line. This he did while thinking of what Natsu'd told him. When he thought about it like that he'd never really been nice to Lucy at all. He'd tried when he asked her to help him with his homework.

Loke bit his lip. Maybe he should change the way he was handling things.

* * *

><p><strong>This dance is something my friend did with her school to support homosexuality I don't remember what it's called but I remember I haven't written down all the moves. If it is difficult to understand what they're doing then don't worry it's not like it's too important for the plot itself. I'll say I also found it difficult to write down what they were doing exactly because I barely knew the moves. I only chose this dance because they actually had to kiss someone of the same sex as themselves in the end. <strong>

**As always: hope you enjoyed reading**

**Jackie**


	13. Chapter 12 - Spring Break

It was the last day of school before the spring break. Lucy was sitting in the hall watching everyone prepare to leave and go back to their homes. Lucy herself was just gonna stay at the school all alone with her dad and nobody else. It was gonna be such a lonely summer.

"Hey Lu," Levy came rushing up to her pulling a suitcase behind her and carrying a small bag in hand. "See you after spring break," she said.

"Sure," Lucy said standing up to hug Levy tightly. It was unusual to see her roommate without her school uniform. "What are you gonna do this Spring break anyway?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! Gajeel invited me to stay with him over the spring break. I've already talked to my parents and they think it's okay," Levy smiled excited.

Lucy smiled too being happy for Levy. Levy was living at least a couple of hours of driving away from the school and it would be good for her to spend some time in town. Lucy betted Levy would enjoy spending so much time with Gajeel.

"Anyway," Levy said. "Gajeel is picking me up soon so see ya Lu," then she was gone and Lucy just stood there like an idiot.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said smiling at Lucy. He and the other guys were standing a little away waving at Lucy who quickly walked up to them.

"What's up guys?" she asked. "Excited to move home?" she asked.

"Not really," Gray said. "I mean school's pretty much of fun," He looked at Juvia as he said this, gaining a death-glare from Lyon.

"Me too," Natsu said smiling at Lucy.

"Well, you shall be welcome here anytime you want. It's gonna get pretty lonely here all spring break," Lucy admitted.

"Looking forward to the summer break?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled. They'd decided to go to a faraway vacation spot and spend two weeks of the summer there just the seven of them. Lucy really looked forward to that.

"Of course I do!" she grabbed Natsu's hand and then realized what she was doing and let go.

"But about seeing you might be difficult though," Gray said. "I mean both Natsu, Lyon and I live in the other end of town. It'll take half a day to get here and another half to get back"

"The other end of town?" Juvia asked. "It doesn't take that long when using the train"

"We got scooters," Natsu explained. "One for each of us"

"When did you get those?" Juvia asked.

"Two years ago. For Christmas," Lyon explained quickly. "Though I got the coolest. A black one," he grinned.

"And you named it Lily," Gray said. "While mine is white"

"And named Carla," Natsu laughed.

"And Natsu's is the ironic one," Lyon said. "It's blue which is the color of sadness but even though Natsu KNEW that he still named it Happy"

"You serious?" Natsu asked. "Blue means sadness?"

"Are you that dumb? Then perhaps I should change my plans," a voice said from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around on the spot. "Loke?" she gasped taking a step towards Natsu.

"Yeah," Loke said. "Lucy, I got something to speak with you about"

"What's that?" Lucy said trying to act cold towards the other guy.

"I came to offer my friendship," Loke explained. "I've decided I don't want to chase someone who I have no hope in getting anymore"

"And you realized your twin has got a serious problem right?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Loke said. "I've always disliked the club he's running and I realized he has just got a lack of self-confidence which is why he asked me for help," he explained. "Using my love for Lucy as bate"

"Is that so," Natsu mumbled.

"Thanks Loke," Lucy said. "But after what you've done I'm not even sure I want your friendship," she explained.

Loke nodded his head. "I understand perfectly Lucy," he said. "I wouldn't want my friendship either if I was in your shoes anyways have a nice spring break," he said leaving them alone.

"You should've tried to be nicer to that poor guy," Juvia said.

"Maybe," Lucy shrugged. She was at the moment having a flashback though all the memories she had with Loke, as she'd known him since January. Lucy was surprised that she actually felt like she was gonna miss something with Loke not chasing after her anymore.

"Anyway we should get going. But we'll see you after the spring break," Natsu said hugging Lucy.

"We sure will," Lucy said hugging him back. Then she gave Gray and Lyon the same treatment and send Juvia a kind smile before she found Erza and Jellal. Erza hugged her in a bone-crushing tight hug while Jellal – to Lucy's big surprise – gave her a quick and gentle hug.

"We'll see you after the break," Erza smiled and then she and Jellal were gone.

* * *

><p>After a while the school was empty and Lucy was left to herself. She decided to stay at her room for the entire break. It wasn't like her dad was gonna care much about it anyway.<p>

Just around nighttime Lucy went up to her father's place and let herself into their home. She decided to cook up something for herself and her dad. She knew how to cook fortunately. The only maid they had – Virginia – had taught her how to cook. But today Virginia was off and Lucy had to cook for herself and her dad.

It was also fun so Lucy didn't really mind cooking but it did bother her that her dad won't come down around dinnertime. She wondered if Virginia had served him at his office all year as he'd gotten used to not caring. She decided to go speak to him.

Lucy went to her dad's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep male voice said.

Lucy opened the door and stepped inside. "Dad?" she asked.

"Welcome back Lucy," he said.

"Thank you Dad. I was wondering if you would come have dinner?" Lucy said.

"No thanks but would you be a dear and bring it up here?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. "You have to get out of that lazy attitude," she said. "Now you come down and have dinner or you are not gonna get any," she said.

Lucy's father stood. "Lucy I do not want you to use that tone in front of me," he snapped.

"Fine," Lucy snapped back before leaving the office. She had dinner on her own and didn't bring her dad any. If he didn't care about her then she won't care about him either.

After dinner Lucy decided to go for a walk. Her dad sat in his office and heard her leave. Just after that he went down and had some of her dinner. He was hungry like hell but he didn't realize how hungry he'd been until Lucy had already gone to have dinner and he was way too stubborn to just go and have dinner with her. So he had decided to suck it up and wait until she was gone.

As Lucy's dad tasted the food he smiled. He was so happy that Lucy had learned to cook so well and he was proud of being her dad. Thing is that he never got to tell her that.

* * *

><p><strong>By the last review from FlyingDoll4 I realized my mistake in the last AN. No. Her school did not force children of same sex to kiss for two reasons. 1. My friend is past 18 years old and was among the youngest so it would be sad to call them children. 2. They got an option (unlike the couples in the previous chapter) they could chose to hug their partner instead. And they could just pick a friend as a partner. **

**Hope it's a bit clearer now. **

**Next time I'll update will be in 2015 so I tell you all now. Happy New Year!**

**Jackie!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Kidnapped

Lucy had gone for a walk to calm herself after arguing with her dad like that and being so angry with him. It wasn't too late but it would still get dark pretty early and the sun had almost set by the time Lucy went out. She walked down the street and turned the corner not really going a particular place. She just let her legs carry her around.

Lucy was pretty much lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about what she could do about her lazy dad. What would any other teenage girl do in her situation? That's right. Normal teenage girls didn't have these problems with their father because they didn't have a stupid maid who'd come serve their father every night while they were gone. They'd have to do it themselves or their father or mother (if they had any) would have to cook.

Lucy pretty much felt like she was alone with her issues. She didn't know who to ask for help. And what about her other issues?

She liked Natsu but she wasn't sure he liked her back the same way. Though he had pretty much been fighting over her with Loke ever since they started going to the same school. This led Lucy to her second problem, which was Loke. He had clearly been in love with her but also he had clearly given up on her and offered her his friendship. Lucy didn't know what to think of that. She wanted to accept Loke as a friend, yes. But it was difficult to look at him as other than the lover she never wanted.

This was when Lucy realized she was heading towards the park. She didn't really feel much like going there and decided to go to the cemetery instead to pay her mother a visit. There was this small alley not too far away that led straight to the cemetery. Lucy headed towards that.

As she made it inside she felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth with some kind of cloth. Lucy felt dizzy and tired and soon she was out cold.

The guys, who grabbed her, carried her into a van and drove off quickly. They made it to a district pretty far away from everything. The van stopped by an old abandoned building and Lucy was pulled out. A man walked up to the men carrying Lucy.

"Is she unharmed?" he asked.

"She's in perfect health," one of the men carrying Lucy said.

"Her cellphone?" the man asked.

The two men looked at each other in confusion.

"Every teenage girl has a cellphone and rich kids certainly aren't the exception," the man said reaching inside one of Lucy's pockets and pulling out the cellphone. He looked at it quickly and smiled. "You won't need this again," he said tossing the small object aside. It landed in a garbage can on top of many soft things so nothing happened to it.

"Bring her inside," He demanded.

"Yes Salamander," the men said bringing Lucy inside quickly making sure nobody would see her.

Nobody bothered to take a look into the shadows where a young teenage boy was standing. He'd been watching everything that had happened.

He didn't know why he was there in the first place. He had needed some space from his twin after quitting that damn host club of his. The Sparkles Club. Loke just couldn't bear to stick around and watch Hibiki being down over some shit like that. He was sick and tired of trying to make Hibiki regain his self-confidence.

Loke had been walking around aimlessly until he had suddenly spotted the van pull up and realized he was in a shady area and that was when he thought he saw Lucy being carried out of the damn van. That was why he decided to stay hidden and watch. Find out if it was Lucy. His suspicion had been confirmed.

Now Loke went to where he had seen this so called Salamander throw Lucy's cellphone. If he were nice – which he would only be to Lucy – he'd pick it up – which he did.

Loke opened Lucy's contacts looking for a person he could call. 'Dad' nah he knew that Lucy hadn't been spending much time with him and it felt wrong to call some stranger despite it being from Lucy's phone. 'home' was off as well. Stupid. He thought of calling the police, then again they wouldn't take it seriously what so ever. He was a high school student. Who said they'd even bother to listen to him in the first place.

Loke scrolled down hoping his eyes would land on some person outstanding. And that was when he made it to 'N' there was only one number under that letter. One person to call and Loke knew right away that this was the person he should call.

He clicked the contact and hit the little green phone before placing the phone to his ear while slowly walking away from where Lucy had been brought.

The phone was picked up and as soon as Loke picked up on that he started speaking.

"Natsu. It's Loke. Lucy's in trouble"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is fairly short but I hope you survive. I had trouble finding stuff to write in this chapter and I promise you that this could've been way shorter. <strong>


	15. Chapter 14 - The Rescue Team

**START WITH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER - KIDNAPPED!**

* * *

><p>Natsu was sitting in a small pizza bar with Gray and Lyon. After only being home in a matter of minutes they'd decided to go out and hang out for some time. It wasn't like either of them had anything to do anyway.<p>

Natsu's parents had gone to watch a play his little sister – Wendy – was performing in. They were really proud of her and Natsu was too but unfortunately his parents had forgotten that he was supposed to come home today. They'd thought it was the following day and therefore they hadn't bought him a ticket for the play. Therefore Natsu was forced to stay at home.

Lyon was already living on his own and had been for a while because he was a brat and therefore his parents had just bought him an apartment of his own. (Yes they could effort that)

Gray's mother was a single parent and was way too busy to care about what he and his older sister were doing.

Therefore all three of them could effort to stay out late without fearing being questioned by their parents any time soon.

All three had finished eating and were now just sitting and talking about how things had been going down this school year. Little did the boys know that they were being watched by none other than Juvia from their class. She listened to their conversation while watching Gray and Lyon super closely.

"I don't like that Loke offered Lucy his friendship," Natsu said. "I think there's something shady about it"

Lyon leaned back in his chair. "Nah. I don't think I agree with you on that. I think he was just trying to say he'll let go"

"Yeah. Like his way of telling you that you can have it your way with Lucy," Gray commented.

"Ew Gray. Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Natsu asked looking at Gray with disgust on his face.

"Yeah seriously Gray. No wonder Juvia wants me more than you," Lyon said.

"Are you asking for a fight!" Gray yelled grabbing Lyon by the collar.

"Like hell I am!" Lyon yelled grabbing Gray by the collar as well.

That was when Natsu's phone started ringing and he quickly looked at the caller ID. When he saw it was Lucy calling he wasted no time answering.

"Natsu, It's Loke. Lucy's in trouble," A voice spoke. Wait what? Loke!

"Why do you have her phone?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Just listen to me will you?" Loke snapped keeping his voice low. "Lucy has been kidnapped by some weirdoes. You have to come now"

Natsu could hear it in Loke's voice. He was terrified from what was happening. Natsu also knew that if Loke was right he had to take it seriously. He would not let Lucy stay kidnapped like that.

"How do you know?" Natsu asked.

Loke explained exactly what he'd seen and also mentioned how he got Lucy's phone. "I figured you would listen," he said.

"Where are you?" Natsu asked.

Loke gave him the location and they hung up quickly.

"So who was it?" Gray asked confused looking at Natsu.

"Loke. Lucy has been kidnapped and he has seen it all. We have to get to where he is. Follow me," Natsu said getting up so fast that the chair he'd been sitting on fell backwards and hit the ground hard. He ran out of the pizza bar with Gray and Lyon in toe. They grabbed a hold of their scooters and started driving to the train station.

Juvia was right behind them on her blue bike. She made sure she was hidden as she snuck into the train behind the boys who had got their scooters with them somehow. She had no idea how that happened.

After staying in the train for what felt like forever, Natsu, Gray and Lyon got out and Juvia followed them.

Natsu led the way to where Loke had told that he would be and fortunately for Natsu, Loke was easy to spot due to the white shirt the boy was wearing. Hibiki was now with him for the mental support.

The story was that Hibiki had gotten worried about his twin and called him just after Loke had hung up with Natsu and when Loke had answered he had sounded pretty shaken up so Hibiki had decided to come and be with him.

"So where is she?" Natsu asked stopping his scooter – Happy – quickly.

"In there," Loke said pointing to the building.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gray asked irritated.

"Loke and I are going home," Hibiki said. "Loke is shaken up about this matter and he needs rest," Hibiki grabbed his twin by the arm and dragged him away quickly.

"I see," Natsu nodded letting them leave.

They all then heard a loud gasp and turned around quickly fearing some creep was standing behind them, but the only person the three boys saw was Juvia.

"Juvia?" Gray asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Juvia mumbled looking down at her feet. "Juvia saw you pulling your scooters inside the train and found it odd so Juvia followed you trying to figure out what you wanted," she explained quickly and then looking up at the building again with frightened eyes.

"What is it?" Lyon asked worried getting down from his scooter – Lily – and grabbing Juvia's arm.

Juvia shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm willing to help," She said biting her lip.

Gray got a feeling that something was really off with Juvia but he decided to think about it later. Right now they had got to save Lucy. That was their first priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone hope you had a great New Years Eve and got to spend it with friends andor family. **

**I know this is also a little short but I hope you live. I'm glad I'm only doing this copy/paste style. that means there's much less work for me to deal with which is a great blessing for my tired head at the moment. **

**I wish I could say I didn't have to ask for reviews but I do it anyway now. Please review 'cause I get bored way too easily and of course favoriting and following is also allowed. I like knowing what you think of this story both good and bad. **

**Jackie**


	16. Chapter 15 - Sick Jokes

Lucy woke up with her hands tied on her back. She was lying on the cold hard floor in a dark building. She didn't know where this building was. She could see a group of men not too far away from her, though she couldn't tell who they were.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" she asked looking to the group of men.

One stood up and walked up to her. "Tell me Lucy. How much do you think your father would pay to get his daughter back?" He smiled down at her.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She knew her father would pay to get her back. He wasn't caring much but she knew he wasn't heartless either. She just couldn't tell this guy cause that was what he wanted to hear. "He won't care. I bet he won't pay you at all," she lied.

"Nice try Princess," The man said. "Now I so happen to know that he do care about you and he is gonna pay. I just wanna know how much we should ask for"

"What sick game is this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's no game," he smiled. "We're serious"

Lucy looked angrily up at the man who had captured her. She wanted to do something. Punch him in the face would be a good idea, but it was impossible because her hands were tied.

She listened hoping that she would hear something that could give her at least something to go on. But what she heard was better than anything she could've hoped for. She heard the voice of a friend nearby. She heard her dearest friend.

"Natsu!" she called causing the man in front of her to look at her with confusion all over his face.

That was when Natsu broke through the door with Gray and Lyon right behind him. He looked around and his eyes landed on Lucy who was already looking at him.

"There you are," Natsu smiled and then looked to the men. "You two deal with the idiots over there, I deal with that one," Natsu pointed to the one in front of Lucy and went and punched him just after he finished talking.

Gray and Lyon went to keep the others away from Natsu and his opponent.

Lucy looked around and noticed someone was still standing by the door. It didn't take her long to recognize Juvia's pale skin and blue hair. Lucy wondered why she was just standing out there and not doing anything.

That was when Lucy was grabbed from behind and pulled on her feet.

"That's about enough," A male voice said. "Now boys, if you don't stop doing what you're doing I'm afraid this young lady may lose her life"

"You won't kill me" Lucy smirked. "You need me for the money"

"There are more rich kids out there. You're not the only one in line," The man smirked.

"No way you are gonna do that!" Natsu yelled running forward to attack the man who was holding Lucy, as she couldn't escape.

"Salamander! Look out!" The men yelled.

"Bora!" Juvia screamed as she stepped in and made Natsu trip over her leg.

"Juvia?" Lucy gasped in shock.

Salamander – Bora – smiled. "Juvia what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I told you we shouldn't kidnap her. She is too close to me," Juvia snapped at him.

"I'm sorry," Bora let go of Lucy as she fell to the floor and went to grab Juvia's hands. "Will you ever forgive me Beautiful?"

Juvia leaned in and let Bora kiss her on the lips.

Gray and Lyon stood frozen as they could only watch their love kiss someone else. They couldn't believe they'd been fooled like that by someone else.

"Juvia?" Gray said in a low voice. "But I… we…"

Juvia broke the kiss with Bora and looked at Gray and Lyon. "It was fun watching you try to reach me. I enjoyed having you running around like that hoping to gain my love for so long. I enjoyed making you believe you had a chance" she smiled. "And Gray… you wrote that poem… so sweet, yet so pathetic."

"How could you!" Lyon yelled angrily. "Why would you do this to us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Juvia asked. "For my own entertainment."

"That's just rude!" Lucy yelled. Natsu had taken the opportunity to go and untie her and she was now free.

Bora smiled as he looked at Natsu and Lucy. "Now, who can fight to free the girl? I know she doesn't know how to fight. She's an easy target. Then we got what? Two heartbroken boys and a hothead"

Natsu got angry with this gang of people. "So what if I'm a hothead. I can still take you on!"

"Think you can? You're just a brat," Bora smiled. "Tie up his friends"

Natsu looked around in time to see Lucy, Gray and Lyon all getting their hands tied on their back. All three of them tried to put up a fight. Lyon struggled a bit more.

"Sit still you brat!" the one tying him hissed cutting Lyon across the cheek with a knife he had kept in his belt.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled worried.

"Shut up Gray," Lyon snapped.

"Yeah, shut up Gray," The man holding Gray said. "Or we hurt you too"

"What do you want?!" Natsu snapped angrily at Bora.

"You said you could take me on right?" Bora asked smirking widely. "Then I challenge you. Beat me in a fistfight and I'll let your friends go and you as well of course. If I win, then you and… what was their names… Gray and Lyon? Yeah that's right. You three boys die. I keep Lucy and has her father pay for her freedom" Bora smirked confident that he would win.

"Natsu you're winning this one!" Lucy yelled.

"I'll do my best Lucy!" Natsu promised as he looked at Bora. "I accept the challenge!"

"Very well. Let's begin. Natsu of Fairy Academy," Bora smiled as he got into fighting position. The other was a kid. What would he know about fighting?

Natsu got into fighting position as well. He was wondering how he got into this, how did it happen that he just went on spring break, then Lucy got kidnapped and he went to save her with Gray and Lyon, and then suddenly the lives of his friends depended on if he could defeat a single man in a fistfight? How did this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are at least a little excited for tomorrow's chapter. I'm excited to hear your reactions to this one though so please leave a few reviews for me. <strong>

**Anyway Thanks to all of you who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It all means a lot to me. **

**Jackie**


	17. Chapter 16 - A Dragon Is Born

**I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I wanted to update this saturday but I was too busy watching Free and I had to finish that as quickly as possible because after school I would be too exhausted to watch something that is only subbed. Fortunately I'm done with that now and I'll publish the rest of the chapters today so no worries!**

* * *

><p>Natsu narrowed his eyes at the other guy in front of him. Salamander. What a nasty dude. Natsu felt really sick just looking at him. He wondered how this guy could get the nerve to kidnap Lucy, or come up with such a sick game as this.<p>

The younger teen watched as his opponent pulled back his fist ready to punch. As Salamander punched, Natsu dodged and avoided the punch with ease. Then he leaned a bit forward punching the other guy in the stomach.

Salamander then grabbed Natsu around the wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Natsu landed hard on his back letting out a small yelp.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry Lucy!" Natsu got up on his feet. "I'm not done yet"

Lucy smiled brightly. She had faith in Natsu. She knew he could beat Bora if he just set his mind on it.

"Would you look at that," Salamander – Bora – was sarcastic. "Nobody has ever lasted this long against me. I'm impressed. But I've just warmed up brat"

"That's good," Natsu smirked. "'Cause I got plenty of fight left in me"

Salamander attacked again, punching Natsu in the chest and kicking him in the stomach, causing Natsu to fly backwards. But before Natsu got too far he managed to grab a hold of Salamander's wrist and dragged him along back with him. Unfortunately Natsu landed flat on his back with Salamander on top of him.

"Nice move kid," Salamander smirked. "Just in my favor." He pulled out a knife from his boot.

"I'm not done yet," Natsu snapped. He got one arm trapped under his body, but the other one was free and now he pulled it back and punched Salamander in the middle of his face as his nose started bleeding. He fell backwards, allowing Natsu to stand back up on his feet.

"Do something to that girlfriend of his," Salamander snapped at one of his men.

"But Salamander," the man said.

"DO IT!" Salamander had completely lost his temper.

The man grabbed Lucy around her arm and pulled out a knife. He then quickly cut Lucy's arm open causing it to bleed badly. Lucy hissed in pain. It hurt like hell but she won't scream. If Natsu could stand this then she could too. She had to.

"Lucy" Natsu yelled concerned for the girl. Then he looked to Salamander. "You're gonna pay for this! You hear me! You're not gonna hurt Lucy ever again!"

"She's that important to you?" Salamander smirked.

Natsu got a burning look in his eyes. He almost looked like a dragon ready to spit fire. He was burning with anger.

Two men grabbed Natsu from behind and Salamander smirked. "You're not going to do anything. You see. Since you landed on the floor this fight was over," he smirked and Natsu hissed.

Salamander looked at Juvia. "Juvia would you please light up some stick for me?" he asked. "Think our little angry dragon would like some fire down his throat"

Juvia grabbed a stick and a lighter and lit the stick before handing it to Salamander. The two men forced Natsu's mouth open. Natsu struggled to get free and Gray, Lyon and Lucy looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed as the burning stick was forced down Natsu's throat. Natsu was then forced to shut his mouth as Salamander pulled the stick back out, causing the fire to be stuck inside Natsu's mouth.

"Can you swallow it kid?" Salamander smirked.

Natsu returned the smirk and nodded while swallowing. "Now I got a fire in my belly," he said standing up, and punching the two guys who had just held him. They were sent flying into the wall and when they hit, terrifying cracks were heard from their bodies.

Lucy smiled. She didn't know what the fire had done to Natsu but he was really getting stronger now.

Natsu punched Salamander over and over. Salamander moaned from each time one of Natsu's fists hit his face.

"You call yourself Salamander?" Natsu asked. "Well, I'm a dragon. I'm way bigger than you and I'm much more of a man than you are!" another punch hit the other man's face. "You know what you are? A creep. You don't care about your friends; you just care about your money. You don't even care if your girl cheats on you for her own fun. You don't care if you take someone's freedom away! You don't care about others than yourself!" With that Natsu gave him the final punch and Salamander fell to the ground, unconscious.

Natsu stood with his back turned on his friends. He was breathing in slowly in order to calm down. Then he turned around to the others and smiled. "Looks like we won," he said.

"Yeah!" Lucy said. Gray and Lyon just smiled as Natsu untied all three of them.

"So, what do you say Lucy. Want us to drop you off at the academy?" Natsu asked.

"That'd be nice," Lucy smiled. "I don't know where I am anyway"

Natsu smiled back at her. "At least you're safe now," he said hugging her. Lucy smiled. She knew he was right. She was safe, and she felt even safer when Natsu held her like this.

"Eh guys?" Gray asked. "Could we stay at the academy for tonight. It's past midnight so the trains only run once an hour," he explained.

"I'm not really into getting back home early in the morning," Lyon groaned.

"Thing is, the only room that I have access to that has beds is my own room, the one I share with Levy," Lucy said. "And I was planning on staying there all spring break"

"We can just sleep on the floor or something," Gray shrugged.

"Yeah," Lyon said.

"I'm not heartless," Lucy said. "I got an idea. But let's head to the academy first"

The others nodded in agreement. So they left Juvia in care of her boyfriend and drove away on the scooters. Lucy was riding with Natsu on Happy. Her head was leaning against his back and her eyes were closed as they were driving all the way back to the academy.


	18. Chapter 17 - Sakura Kiss

**START WITH CHAPTER 16 - A DRAGON IS BORN!**

* * *

><p>It was a warm day today. Lucy looked out the windows in her classroom to see the cherry blossom. It was really beautiful. She was now at her final year at Fairy Academy. In less than a year she would be graduating. She had mixed feelings about that though.<p>

Tonight was the night when they would celebrate the cherry blossom by throwing a party outside. Lucy looked forward to that more than anything at the moment. Natsu had asked to go to the party with her and she had said yes.

The sky was blue outside and the cherry blossom was pink. It was really beautiful outside and every color was so bright. This was really Lucy's favorite time of the year.

"Lucy," a voice whispered and Lucy felt someone breathing into her ear. "Lucy?" the voice repeated impatiently and Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu, who yet again was sitting right next to her in class.

"What is it?" she whispered looking to the front of the classroom where Freed was standing.

"Will you read through my haiku?" Natsu asked, showing her the poem.

Lucy read the poem.

_Your hair is so blond_

_You remind me of blossom_

_I love you so much_

The haiku wasn't the best Lucy had read but it was really sweet. She felt her cheeks heat up and she was pretty sure they by now were just as bright pink as the cherry blossom outside the window. She looked up at Natsu who smiled widely at her.

"Natsu and Lucy," Freed sighed. "If you really have to flirt would you please do it after class is dismissed?" he asked. He had finally stopped talking to Natsu like if he was with Gray and Lyon. Bob had too for that matter. Everyone else had started to see Lucy and Natsu as a couple.

"Lyon is that poem for Gray?" Freed asked then. Despite that Freed and Bob had stopped thinking of Natsu as being gay, Gray and Lyon were still a couple in their eyes. Lucy had also got the impression that there was something true to that. Though it wasn't obvious, but Lyon and Gray had been acting strange around each other ever since they had gone to rescue Lucy along with Natsu, and found out that Juvia had just been playing with their feelings.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Lyon yelled, but Lucy saw the slightest hint of a blush on both of the boys' cheeks.

As if on cue the bell started ringing and the class was dismissed.

"Hey Lucy," Loke wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Loke. How are things?" Lucy asked returning the smile. It was strange to imagine that only a few months ago she would be pulling away from Loke, but she knew he was just trying to be her friend. "Is Hibiki still making progress with his self-confidence?"

"He is," Loke smiled. "I'll say it was needed too. He's the best to lead that idiotic gang of his. The others are really good for nothing"

"Isn't that rude to say?" Lucy asked.

"I never said I liked them and they never said they liked me," Loke answered.

Lucy sighed. "Is The Sparkles Club still running?"

"Yeah, I think so," Loke said

"Huh?" Lucy was surprised. "You don't know for sure?"

"Nah. We don't talk very much about it"

"Okay," Lucy nodded. Then she saw Levy waving at her with her phone in hand. She was wearing a really happy and wide smile on her face while jumping up and down in excitement. "Excuse me Loke," she said walking up to her roommate. "What's up?" she asked.

"Gajeel is gonna come at the party tonight!" Levy smiled showing Lucy the text that her boyfriend had sent.

"He doesn't sound very willing," Lucy said as she read the text.

"I didn't have to tell him about the food that would be there so I think he's very willing to go," Levy smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"Well, if you take it as a good sign I guess you're right. I'll look forward to meet your boyfriend," Lucy said.

"Well, I'll see you around Lu," Levy waved hurrying to what Natsu would refer to as "The Bookworm Club"

As Lucy turned around again she was standing face to face with Natsu, Lyon, Gray, Erza and Jellal – Basically all her friends. She was really feeling happy now. Things were going well.

The night came and Lucy appeared at the party in a dress that had the same color as the leaves on the cherry trees. It used to be her mothers. Her father had told her that she looked lovely wearing that dress.

"It is now time to find your partner and dance to the school's melody!" Freed announced. Yes Fairy academy had a melody (Imagine the FT theme played in a really slow version that you can waltz to)

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and started leading her into the dance. Whoever hadn't got a partner would dance with someone else who had been too slow to get one. Lucy saw many girls dancing together. Also a couple of guys. Among those guys were Gray and Lyon dancing together. Erza and Jellal had taken up a lot of space on the dance-floor. Erza was a dancer who liked to lead but would always end up crashing into something when she did so people kept their distance in order to not get painful bruises.

"Lucy" Natsu caught her attention even if he wasn't even talking that loud.

"What is it?" Lucy asked looking up at her best friend and crush.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for some time" he said blushing as they slowly waltzed around. There was something in his voice – a special tone – that made Lucy's heart skip a beat. "I… I'm not sure how to put it"

"Oh, just spill it alright," Lucy was irritated. He was ruining the moment!

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Natsu asked so fast that Lucy could barely catch the words. It took some time for it to sink in, but finally she understood what he'd been asking her.

The blonde girl laughed and then smiled as she pulled herself together. "Yes. I'd gladly be your girlfriend," she answered.

Natsu smiled as he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips against Lucy's.

There was a reason why Lucy had mixed feelings about having to leave the academy. Sure it would be great to move on and start on something new. She would get away from the place they had been living at since before her mother died. But she had started to really enjoy life here. Everyone was so happy now. Everything was finally going well. Love was blooming everywhere around them. That was why Lucy felt like this. She didn't want this happiness to end. But it did.

"OUCH!" Lucy whined. "Natsu, that was my foot!"

Natsu smiled at her awkwardly. "Sorry 'bout that" he said. There were moments when Lucy thought that Natsu would never mature. This was just the first one of countless more that would come within the next many years.


	19. Epilogue - A Great Fairy Tail

**START WITH CHAPTER 16 - A DRAGON IS BORN!**

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as Cana looked up from the papers that she had been reading out loud in front of the entire guild. She smiled. She thought it had been a really good story.<p>

"That was amazing!" Lucy said smiling. "I really did like the plot a lot"

"Yeah. It was the best shojo story I've heard so far," Levy agreed.

"I think it was kinda lame," Gray said. "What idiot figured that idea anyway?"

Mira stood close enough to hear Gray's words and started sobbing into her hands.

"I'm sorry Mira!" Gray yelled running up to her. "I didn't mean it! You're not an idiot!" This only caused the white-haired girl to cry even harder.

"Why was I pared up with her?" Gajeel asked Pantherlily referring to Levy.

"I don't know," the exceed replied.

Jet and Droy send the iron dragon slayer evil glares, both of them only wished they'd been the ones paired up with Levy.

Meanwhile Juvia was circling around Gray crying about everything such as the fact that she would never ever use someone like that. Not ever!

Lyon who had come to visit that day wasn't exactly happy. He and Gray kept on glaring at each other whenever they had a spare moment.

"Look, it's not like I'm ever going to fall for you or anything!" Lyon finally snapped at the slightly younger ice-mage.

"Like I care," Gray said in a cool tone. "It's not like I'm gonna fall for you either"

Cana just then happened to sit down next to Gray with a beer in her hand. Was it her 10th or so that night? Nobody knew. Not even Cana herself. "You know," she said looking at her oldest friend. "At this rate that statement might end up being a lie"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Yeah?" Lyon leaned forward. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"You claiming you're never gonna fall for one another of course," Cana said. Both mages looked at her – horrified.

"I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR HIM!" Gray and Lyon yelled in unison, causing Cana to smile.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled sensing the unfriendly attitudes in the air. "If there's a fight I'm in!" he yelled punching Gray in the head.

"Who asked for your opinion ash-brain!" Gray yelled.

"Shut up you ice-freak!" Natsu yelled. "You like Lyon just admit it"

"I DO NOT!" Gray yelled finally loosing his temper. Within minutes the guild was a disaster of fighting people.

Mira sat in a corner. She held her papers close to her chest. She was upset.

"What's wrong Mira?" Cana asked. She'd left the fight before it got started for real and had now gone to find someone else to talk to when her attention had landed on Mira.

"Nobody seem to like my story," Mira said looking down at her papers.

"I did," Cana said. "It was really creative. And I'm not the only one," she said smiling.

"Who else liked it then?" Mira wanted to know.

"I did," Lucy said. "And Levy too" she and Levy smiled at Mira. "It was really inspiring. I didn't know you were an author Mira," Lucy continued.

"Well," Mira wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "It was my first try"

"It's really good for your first try then," Lucy said. "Not even I did so well when I wrote a story for the first time"

"Really? How is your work now?" Mira asked.

Lucy smiled. "You can read and judge yourself," She handed Mira some papers. "This is the latest story I've just finished. It's a horror story," she explained.

Mira started reading the story as a smirk appeared on her face. She was getting inspired once again. It won't be long before Fairy Tail heard another one of her tales including the guild's members.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's all. Shojo Life is over. <strong>

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad I got to know what at least some of you think about my work. **

**I'd also like to thank all of you who favorited and followed my story. it's a really great support and I appreciate it a lot. **

**I also want to thank all of those who're reading this final A/N this means you made it to the end and I'm so glad you were able to put up with my crazy ideas for so many chapters. I'm impressed and I'm so grateful to you all. You're all awesome!**

**Also a really big thank you to my friend MatakiKazumi. Without her inspiration, editing and that dance this would have never existed. You're the best! :D Now if you wanna read something good go check out her profile. **

**I think that's all I've got to say for now so I'll shut up and hope you had fun reading this. **

**Please leave a few last reviews before this is long forgotten and I might talk to you guys again someday. Hopefully I willl. **

**Love you all!**

**Jackie.**


End file.
